netflix_wiki_thomasbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Plankton
'''Plantkon '''is one of the mains antagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. Goals Plantkon his the owner of a Bikini Bottom's restaurant call the Chum Bucket, that place in front of the Krusty Krabs. But nobody came in is restaurent beacause is food is not very perfect. Is main goal of the TV shows is stole a Krabby Patties (more of the time the Krabby Patties' secret formula) for is restaurent has more popularity then the Krusty Krabs. In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie = Description from SpongeBob's wiki- = Plankton envies Mr. Krabs, and states he tried every plan in his cabinet from "A to Y." There are actually 26 letters of the alphabet, and Plankton does not notice it at first, but Karen, his computer wife, tells him. Plankton finds "Plan Z" in the back of the drawer. He thinks it is his best plan yet. He goes outside, only to be stepped on by SpongeBob. He pulls Plankton off his shoe, and asks him if he is going to the 'grand opening ceremony.' Plankton replies, "No, I am not going to the 'grand opening ceremony'! I'm busy planning to rule the world! Ha, ha, ha!" SpongeBob does not understand this, wishes Plankton luck, then runs off again, leaving Plankton to walk away saying, "Stupid kid." Later, Plankton flies towards King Neptune's castle, as part of "Plan Z." As Neptune's talks to Mindy, Plankton arrives and steals it. Neptune, who is "bald," (but he only has hair on his side) is horrified to discover that his crown is missing, Plankton having stolen it. Neptune arrives at the Krusty Krab after receiving evidence planted by Plankton of Mr. Krabs stealing his crown, which is a note, saying, "I stole your crown. Signed, Eugene Krabs." Krabs denies stealing the crown, but a message then plays on the phone of a man thanking Mr. Krabs for giving him the crown and saying that he sold it to Shell City. This call is actually from Plankton. By the following day, Plankton, with Mr. Krabs incapacitated, obtains the Krabby Patty secret formula, and begins serving Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket. He stole the formula by sneaking by Mr. Krabs while he was frozen, going into his office, entering the safe code, and stealing the formula. Plankton starts selling Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket, along with free bucket helmets. He has also learned about SpongeBob and Patrick are trying to get the crown back and hires a professional mercenary named Dennis to ensure that SpongeBob and Patrick do not reach Shell City. The next day, Squidward sees that everyone is wearing helmet buckets. After a woman tells him that Plankton is giving them away free with the Krabby Patties, he goes to confront Plankton. Squidward figures out that Plankton was the one who stole King Neptune's crown to get the Krabby Patty formula. He decides to report him to King Neptune, but before he leaves the Chum Bucket, Plankton activates a mind-control device, revealing that the bucket helmets are actually mind controlling helmets. Squidward tries to escape, but the enslaved citizens corner and capture him, taking down the last opposition to Plankton in Bikini Bottom and transforms the city into "Planktopolis." SpongeBob realized that Plankton did not care whether Krabs should be fried or not he just wanted the power of the seas under his control, having used the theft of the crown to lure Neptune into the trap, thus SpongeBob thinks that Plankton cheated. He states to SpongeBob that it is not that he cheated, but that he is an evil genius and SpongeBob is just a kid. When he discovers that Plankton is right, he makes a speech about being who you are before transforming into a wizard and breaking out into a bizarre rock version of the Goofy Goober theme song (based on the Twisted Sister's I Wanna Rock) using his electric guitar's laser beams to destroy all the brain-control buckets with. When Plankton yells at Karen to do something, she is too lured by the rock and roll to listen. Irritated, Plankton tries to command Neptune to stop SpongeBob but SpongeBob quickly destroys his helmet before he can finish speaking. Out of options, Plankton tries to escape but is trampled before he can do so. Then trampled into a shape similar to cookie dough, he gets arrested for brainwashing the Bikini Bottom citizens, scapegoated Mr. Krabs and also for stealing Neptune's crown, and the cops put him in a little cage and take him away. See all is Quote Gallery Tentacle-Vision_140.png|Plankton in season 7 Plankton_Drive_Thru.jpg|Plankton in season 8 Stubby_Plankton_TSSM.jpg|Plankton in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Creep.jpg|Plankton's creppy evil grins Category:Charecters Category:Characters in SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Male Category:Animals Category:CGI Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Characters who Screamed Category:Monsters